The so-called “Arc Discharge” phenomenon refers to the situation of producing an arc electric spark between two electrodes, when these two electrodes having high voltage between themself are pushed towards each other until they reach a certain distance apart. Such situation is very similar to the lightning produced in a thundercloud, except the lightning fleets and the spark between two electrodes remains for a long time, which will accumulate heat.
In the area of electric circuit, arc discharge usually damages the functions of an electronic component and causes an imbalance to the ecology of electronic circuit. More seriously, the arc discharge may even jeopardize our life and safety. The traditional high-voltage output loading devices (such as a cold cathode tube, an anion generator, and a TV picture tube) are taken for example; the arc discharge phenomenon will occur before the loading device receives the high voltage, due to poor connection, change of temperature and humidity, or damage of some of the components in the electric circuit. Therefore, it is an urgent research and development subject for manufacturers to install an arc discharge protection device at a position where arc discharge occurs in order to avoid damages to the loading device. The solutions to the arc discharge problem focusing on the current design and component include the traditional high-voltage transformer and the step-up device of a ceramic voltage transformer, and their arc discharge protection device is described below:    1. Please refer to FIG. 1 for the general high-voltage transformer or the ceramic transformer. Since such transformer has a fixed operating frequency by itself, and a control unit 11 provides a control frequency, a high-voltage AC voltage will be produced with the alternate operation of these two frequencies. Further, an arc discharge will occur if the output end of a step-up unit 13 breaks or has a small gap due to the improper connection or any other unknown factor. Such arc phenomenon belongs to a high-voltage arc state, which will directly affect the life of the surrounding components, and will also indirectly affect the load 14. Therefore, such transformer usually comes with an electric leakage protection device 30. An electric leakage switch of the short-circuit protection installed inside this electric leakage protection device will be electrically connected when an arc discharge occurs. However, in general, such electric leakage protection device 30 can be installed onto a mechanical device with a smaller vibration only in order to ensure a sufficient fly arc distance in the spurt direction of the electric arc. Therefore, the electric leakage protection device 30 is not recommended at the position with a large mechanical vibration or a strong alternate magnetic field. Harmful factors such water and dust should be taken into consideration for the installation of this electric leakage protection device 30, and additional anti-dust protection measure must be taken. This traditional arc discharge protection device not only has poor application, but also has a high installation cost.    2. Please refer to FIG. 2 for the transformer that uses a piezoelectric plate to constitute the step-up unit 13. The step-up unit 3 comprises a transformer (piezoelectric plate) 131, a circuit board 133, a wiring location 132 for coupling the transformer (piezoelectric plate) 131 and the circuit board 133, and an insert location 134 defined by plugging the component of the circuit board 133 with the load 14. For example, the causes of an arc discharge effect include: (1) break or poor connection at the wiring location 132 due to the change of temperature and humidity; (2) break of transformer (piezoelectric plate) 131 caused by aging or failure; (3) a small gap produced between the male connector and the female socket caused by the aging or improper use of the insert location 134; (4) an electrically connected state generated by the load 14. The aforementioned factors will cause an arc discharge signal occurred to the high voltage outputted from the output end. In FIG. 2, the arc discharge signal is received by the arc deflection device 40, the arc discharge is guided to the grounding, but this device cannot eliminate the arc discharge signal completely, and thus cannot control the operation of the whole circuit. The step-up unit 13 will still have the arc discharge signal remained due to the poor connection or the change of temperature and humidity. Further, in the conduction process to the grounding, the circuit board 133 coupled to the transformer (piezoelectric plate) 131 since the transformer (piezoelectric plate) 131 continues to step up and discharge electricity, it causes an arc discharge effect. Burning may occur due to the heat accumulation or spark. In view of the description above, the prior-art arc discharge protection device cannot completely prevent the arc discharge effect and has many restrictions, and thus such prior-arc device is not popular. The inventor of the present invention thought of a complete arc discharge protection device, which can stop the operation of the whole circuit to prevent damages to the circuit board or other electronic component due to the arc discharge effect when an unsafe condition occurs. This invention can effectively accomplish the purpose of preventing the arc discharge effect.